Pumped Up Kicks!
by EvanHeaven
Summary: Tate has a darkside waiting for his classmates but when a new girl arrives will he change his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**As much as I would love to i dont own American Horror Story.**

With his wild curly hair and beautiful face he was anough to make any gilr melt, but Tate Langdon wasnt like other boys he was dark and he thought of things that would turn other boys his age sick. The blood, the helpless crys that will never be heard. While anyone would think he had a perfect life with his big house and charming looks, he really hated the attention, the hormonal girls cooing over him wanting him to like them asking him out.

His thoughts were about going to school and killing all the kids he liked, most people who want to kill someone kill them because they hate them and want to hurt them. But Tate wanted in his mind to help them escape this place and take them somewhere clean and kind. Now not everyone hated life and wanted to go someone different because who really knows what happens when you die. Tate didnt he just thought it was better than living on this shit hole called earth.

As he walked down the packed corridor he walked right into a girl. Normanlly he would just carry on walking and he did a first untill the girl yelled,

"Watch were your walking dumbass!"

He knew even before he turned around that she was new. He turned around very slowly to see her picking up her books and shoving them in her dark green bag. He was interested about her and wanted to know more about her. But he couldnt because if he met this girl and liked her he wouldnt go through with his dark plans for the students of Westfield high. So he just carried on walking to his english class.

About ten minutes into the teacher reading Romeo and Juliet the principal walks in but he's not alone. That girl from earlier was with him, 'oh god' Tate thought 'she's in my classes too, could it get any worse?'

"Right" Mrs Hill there english teacher said, "just sit infront of Tate, he's a nice boy he will surley he will help you if you get stuck." she said with a big grin on her face.

Tate hated Mrs Hill she always made him read infront of the class which he hated doing, now she was making him help a girl insted of making another girl do it. The girl did as she was told and went to go sit down but just before she sat down, she give him a look like dont i know you from somewhere. But she quickly snaped out of it and sat infront of him.

At the end of the lesson Tate wanted nothing more to get out of there quickly and read his book about birds and write some poetry like he always did. Just before he was about to step out the door Mrs Hill called him over.

"Oh Tate sweetheart" she called in her texas accent.

" Yeah..." he said not looking at her.

" Well you know that test tomorrow, well Violet here hasnt read Romeo and Juliet."

'Violet' he thought to himself thats her name. He snapped just back in time to hear her ask him to help her study for the test.

"Yeah I guess I can help her." he said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Thank you Tate honey" she replied.

And with that Tate left only to her Mrs Hill shout " she'll be over at 5."

Great he thought not only do I have to sit behind her in english now I have to help her. Could this day get any worse? Little did he know that it actually would.

**Thank you for reading I had fun writing it gets a whole lot better :D **


	2. Chapter 2

After that lesson the day went like a blur. When he finally got home he was greeted by his mother with a cigerette hanging from her pale dry lips. Before she could say anything he ran upstairs and locked his door behind him. He stared at his clock, the time was four. He only had an hour until Violet was due round. He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. He _really_ didn't want her to come around.

The next hour dragged; he was dreading her coming around. He decided to leave the house before she came to avoid her. Before he could climb out of his bedroom window, he heard a loud banging on his door. He quickly got back inside and slowly opened the door.

He noticed her familiar greasy brownish blonde hair and his eyes widened with surprise

"How did you get in here?" He asked

Violet smirked cheekily "The door was wide open. It was beging for me to walk inside."

Tate smiled and turned away quickly trying to avoid eye contact. He noticed she wasnt like other girls. Her face was not caked with make up and her clothes were not showing too much of her off .

As he walked over to his bag he felt her eyes roam his back. When he turned back to her he was surprised to see her with a huge grin on her face

"What?" He asked curiously

"I got a nice view of your ass from here." She laughed while leaning against the door frame.

Tate couldnt help but blush and slightly frown

"You pervert."

She shruged and smiled "I can't help it when its that obvious."

He sighs and walks over to his bed and sits down. He patted the spot beside him, indicating that he wanted her to sit beside him. She does so without hesitation.

Tate couldn't help but pick up her smell as she sat down. She smelt like vanila and oranges.

"I g-guess," He stuttered "we should get started."

"Okay." She says as she digs in her bag looking for her book.

An hour of awkward studying later Tate's worst fear comes to the door.

"Taaaate, your dinners read-"

She opened the door and her smile faded when she saw Violet

"She has to leave." She said abrutly.

"But mom we need to study for the test tomorrow."

"I dont care Tate! She has to leave!"

Tate sighed deepily "Fine."

Violet stands up slowly, packs up her things and heads for the door. As she walks down the corridor heading for the stars she feels evil eyes piercing her back. She turned to see Constence glaring at her. She quickly headed down the stairs and out of the door.

She walks through the front door and down their broken, rough pathway. She turns around to look at Tate's bedroom window to see him staring at her with a devilish grin on his face. She flips him off jokingly and walks across the road to her house.

Back in Tate's bedroom Constence is there, glaring at her son angrily.

"What was that whore doing in your bedroom with you, ALONE?"

"We were just studying for the test tomorrow mom. Miss. Hill told me to help her."

"Well I don't give a shit what says. If I ever see that girl wondering around our house again I will fuckin' kill her."

She slammed the door.

"Well I don't want any of your shit cooking anyways!" He yelled angrily with tears welling in his eyes.

Tate noticed he had made the biggest mistake of his life; he was actually starting to like Violet.

He decided to put the voices in his head at ease by going to bed early that night. He hoped to god that tomorrow would be a better day for him.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed please review! ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Big shout out to Emerald Kitten, Jandjsalmon and big man xTitanicLover. Thanks you guys made my day with your kind reviews i hope this chapter doesnt disappoint you. :)**

'God, what a bitch' violet thought while she walked through her bedroom door. She quickly shut it and jumped on her bed. She couldnt stop thinking about his brown eyes and dimples... 'Oh god' she thought ' I'm starting to like him, no snap out of it violet. He doesnt like you, you saw the way he was looking at you in English class, like he just wanted you to fuck off'

She was distracted by a loud knocking on her door.

"What?" she snapped, she just wanted to be alone to think.

"Hey whats got you in a bad mood?" said her mother as she walked though the door.

Her mother was the last person she wanted to hurt. She has been though so much already, with losing her brother and her cheating bastard of a father sleeping with his student.

"Sorry, its just been a long day" she said more nicer.

"Its okay honey, i was just wondering what you were doing across the street."

"have you been spying on me?" Violet says with a big grin on her face.

" Yes i have. By the way you shouldnt pick your nose." her mother says before she lets out a howl of laughter.

Violet couldnt help but laugh, her mother wasnt that funny it was just her laugh. It sounded like a pig mixed with a hyena and it never failed to make anyone laugh.

"Hes called Tate he was helping me study for my English test tomorrow." she says after she finally calms her laughing down.

" Really? did anything happen?" her mother asks cheekly.

"No his mom told me to leave."

"Oh she sounds..."

"Like a bitch!" violet cuts her off.

"Violet, you know i dont like that word. But yeah she does."

After a minute of silence her mother stands up and heads to the door and turns just before leaving the doorframe.

" Dinner will be ready now, please come and help me set the table." she says with a look of hope.

Violet loved to make her mother happy. Even though she planned to stay in her room all night she decided to help out, even though she didnt want to see her father after everything she said this morning about how much she hated him and wanted him to just leave and stop bullyshitting all the time. She stood up and walked over to the door where her mothere was standing.

"Okay, but dont get any ideas about me coming down every day and doing this." she says smiling at her mother.

"I wont" she laughted " you can tell me more about this Tate."

**Later**

Violets father Ben came back from shopping. He smiled widely at her and her response was to turn away quickly and continue getting her job done.

"Viven that smells delicious" he says clearly sucking up to her because it was salad."its nice to see vi helping." he joked to her mother who was mixing the salad.

"Yeah I know she never helps" she says grinning at her daughter.

"Im right here you know. I can hear everything you are saying" she says clearly not amused even though her mothers laugh was a about to break her.

After that there was silence. Violet usually loved silence she found it peaceful but not with her parents. She just wanted everything back the way it was with her parents in love and she was in boston with all her friends. But no now she was in LA and miserable and her parents hardly talked let alone say they loved eachother.

"Vi, its fine now im here and i can take over setting the table"he says trying to spark up a conversation with his daughter.

"Okay, shout for me when its ready" she says quickly to her mother before running up the stairs to her paradise and locking the door so no- one could come bursting in again. She turned her records on and slowly walked to her window to see if his light was on. She doesnt know why she was disappointed when she saw it was off.

She turned and lyed down on her bed thinking of how he was different from all the other stuck up bastards at westfield high. Even though they have hardly spoken she missed his voice. 'Oh shit!' she thought she had a feeling in her stomach that she had never felt before. Brushing it off telling herself it was just sickness she fell sound asleep.

**The next morning **

The sound of her alarm woke her from her peaceful slumber. It took her a few minutes to realise she didnt study.

"Shit" she mumbled to herself.

She decided on just getting ready and hopefully she would get a chance to read a little more before she got there. She was a fast reader so she thought it would be easly done and at least she would have gotten some of the test right and she could just guess the rest.

As she slowly walked down the stairs heading for the door she heard her mothers voice shout;

" Have a good day at school Vi."

She takes a moment to think to herself. This will defiantly not be a good day. She snapped back to reality and opened the front door and headed for her gate. She had just walked though the gate when she heard the beeps of a car. She snaps her head up and sees a beaten up car. She looks in to see a very familiar smile looking at her.

**Yes that was Tate! :D**

**I hope everyone enjoys this and reviews would be nice :) **

**If you like this you have to read xtitaniclovers closer than you think (check it out) its about Tate and Violet meeting over the internet.**

**I will post another chapter in a few days! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my reviewers. U are great. I love you's :D **

**I hope you enjoy!**

She couldnt help but smile his face in the early morning sun, it made her feel all weird inside like if she died right there she would be the happiest girl in the didnt notice him giving her a strange but bright eyed look,

"Whats wrong? he asked trying not to grin at her.

What Violet didnt know was that 10 seconds of stairing at him smiling was really more like a couple of minutes in real time. She quickly turned her head back to her house to see if anyone was watching her (especially her mother.) No, no-one was watching her as quick as she could she climbed in his car sitting in the front right next to him.

"nothing i just thought you had jam on your face" she said trying not to brurst into fits of laughter.

Most people would rub their mouths or look in a mirror to check even if they know its bullshit. But not Tate he let out a little laugh that was all pearly white teeth and dimples.

"Wow" Violet whispered to herself not meaning for Tate to hear her.

"What?" he asked looking out his window confused.

"I...that bird in the tree outside my bedroom window was flapping its wings."she lied. She knew it sounded like bullshit but what was going to say ' Tate i was staring in your beautiful eyes think how much i want to kiss your soft lips!' Plus she knew he liked birds.

**"**That has to be one of the most shitest lies i have heard" he laughted,he laughted so hard that tears were forming in his sparkling eyes.

She could help but join him. It was the first time she heard him really laugh and it was the cutest laugh ever! After he finished he let out a big sigh;

"Well.. i guess we better get a move on, i dont wanna be late." he said starting his car up.

"I didnt read anymore of Romeo and Juliet" she said after a couple of moments of silence.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I kind of fell asleep when i got home" she laughted to herself.

"Were you dreaming about how kind my mother was" he laughted.

"Wow it was like you were there, yeah we had song tea and talked about the weather." she burst in to fits of laughter.

After a few minuets of painful laughter he finally said;

"Im sorry" his face was sad as he looked right into her eyes.

"It wasnt you who told me to leave." she said touching his warm soft hand.

He smiled softly at her hand then her. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there and then. But he thought she didnt like him like that so he just smiled at her, then he went back to driving moving his hand from under hers. ' God whats he waiting for' she thought after he moved his hand ' why didnt he just kiss me? what do i need a sign with an arrow pointing to my lips say put lips here?'

It wasnt long until they were at school and went there different ways. She knew she would see him in english ' shit english' she just remembred she didnt read anymore of Romeo and Juliet. she then thought that english was her final lesson of the day so she had loads of time.

**Later on **

She was sitting the cafeteria reading the rest Romeo and Juliet when all she heard was,

"Get back here Langdon you pussy!"

She quickly snapped her head up to see three big asshole jocks following Tate into the cafeteria. Tate was just walking normally until one of them pushed him on to the floor...

**Hahaha cliffhanger thought i would try one out. Sorry its short but i will update one sometime tomorrow or tuesday :D**

**Sorry it took me a while. R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right so in my last chapter we saw sexy Tate langdon being pushed on to the floor and i wanted to test a cliffhanger so sorry. But i didnt make you guys wait that long to find out what happens next, because i love you all! :D.**

Violet lay in her bed thinking about what happend today in the cafeteria...

_"well get up then Langdon you freak!" _

_"Just hit him Rob!" one of the other Jocks shouted._

_"Just shut up Nathen i dont see you standing here waiting for this pussy to stand up."_

_Everyone started to move in closer to watch the Jock shout at Tate._

_"Get up, NOW!" he yelled at Tate who was still on the ground looking right a Violet who had tears forming in her eyes._

_"Leave him alone you assholes!" Violet snapped causing everyone to stare at her._

_The cocky Jocks just started laughing at her;_

_"Listen here sweetie Langdon here has this coming, dont you?" he said starring at Tate. _

_"Plus why do you care you fucking whore? have you been putting out to this loser?" he laughted to his friends._

_That was it Tate could take them assholes calling him names and trying to start fights with him, but what he couldnt take was them talking about Violet like that._

_"Who the fuck do you think your talking about" he yelled as he stood up and punched the Joke in the face sending him flying onto a near by table. Tate then through him onto the floor hitting him none stop in the face._

_"Tate, stop please he's learnt his lesson" Violet shouted running up to him trying to stop him._

_Tate stopped hitting Rob and stood up to look Violet in the eye. He was about to say something until he saw a teacher heading towards him. He quickly turned and ran through the cafeteria and through the school doors heading to the car park. Violet tryed to keep up but Tate ran track so he was naturally faster than her. By the time Violet ran through the doors Tate's car had already left the school._

Violet turned to face her window she wondered if Tate was awake. She needed to see him so she got dressed as quick as she could and went to her window, lucky for her Tates light was on. She turned her head to look at her clock 2:00 am, 'jesus i must need to see him' she thought. She climed out her window and jumped onto a the branch outside. Then from there she just let go and lucky landed on her feet, as quick and as quite as she could she ran through her garden gate and across the street to Tate's house. It must of been her lucky day because there was a pair of ladders laying under a bush. She placed the ladders carefully under his bedroom window and started to climb. The window was locked so she carefully taped on the window hoping he would hear her. He did and when he saw it was her he smiled brightly and opened his window.

After he helped her inside she looked at him and noticed he wasnt wearing a shirt. Violet took a moment to stare at his bare uper body, needless to say she was impressed.

"Oh, sorry I forgot" he said as he walked over to grab his shirt.

" No!" Violet said quickly not meaning it to come out like that.

"Okay so I'll leave the shirt" he said with a wink.

Violet blushed. She couldnt help it he just brought the girly side out of her. She slowly walked over to him and kiss him lightly on the cheek. Now it was his turn to blush.

"W-what was that for?" he asked grinning at her.

" Because you stood up for me" she smiled at him. Her face still very close to his.

"I'll always stick up for you" he replied looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, and thats why I have a crush on you" she said before realising what she said.

"I-I-I didnt mean it" she quickly said stepping back.

Tate looked to the floor trying not to show is blush he loved how weak he made her.

"No Tate i did mean it" she said moving forward, she thought she had hurt him. "I-I-I just.." she was cut off by Taye holding her face softly.

"I have a cush on you too" he whispered in her ear.

Violet smiled up at him showing her usually hiden dimples. He then moved down and kissed he softly on her red hot lips.

**Well I hope you enjoyed review and tell me what you thought. **

**Big thanks to xtitaniclover for helping me name my jocks. :)**

**I will update as soon as :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was reading my last chaper and noticed a few mistakes im sorry about that i was writing it late at night and my parents wanted me to hurry up and finish it. The mistakes i saw were I called Tate 'taye' phahaha and I put 'he' insted of 'her'. Sorry about them hopefully because Im writing this one early there will be no mistakes. Btw big thanks to all of my reviewers you guys are what are keeping me going :) Also my mother I mean she read all my chapters on wednesday and shes already asking for more :). I think shes my biggest fan! ;). Quickly i should of said this in chapter one but i forgot so Tate lives in the murder house and the year is 1994.**

Violet wasnt looking foward to school she knew she going to be alone all day because Tate was suspended for a week after what happened with Rob.

A noise woke her from her peaceful slumber; something hitting her window. She climbed out from under her purple covers and walked towards her window. Once she got there she pulled the curtains back.

There, staring up at her was Tate. She opened her window and shouted "What the fuck you doing here?" She said with a grin.

"Well I'm not letting you go to school, am I?"

just then Violet heard her door handle turning. She quickly ran from the window, back into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Come on Vi', you've got school." Her mother said while edging towards the bed

"Mom I dont feel well." She said with tears in her eyes. Vivien frowned and looked as though she wasn't buying it but she did

"Well okay...but you have to stay in bed."

"Okay." Violet said as she pulled the covers up and nuzzeled her head into her pillow. Her mother slowly walked out of her room and shouted for her father.

As soon as Violet heard the door shut, she ran up to her window and looked out. Tate wasnt anywhere to be seen. Raising her eyebrow, she turned to go and walk back to her bed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tate screamed, grabbing her wrist. Violet screamed and then hit him playfully on the arm.

"Bastard!" she snapped. Tate laughed hysterically, allowing himself access into her bedroom.

Violet quickly ran to lock her bedroom door to stop her parents from coming in.

"Hey why arent you getting ready for school?" he asked smiling widely at her.

"I lied and said I felt sick" she said with a little laugh.

"Wow that desperate to see me?" he said cheekly with a wink.

"And what if I didnt want to go without you there?" she said shyly moving closer to her bed.

"Well then I'd be the happiest guy in the world" he said blushing touching her soft hands.

Violet smiled and Tate took this chance to kiss her softly on her pale lips. 'This is the second time we've kiss' he thought as he moved his mouth around. He did want to go to fast unless she wanted to. He pulled alway a little sad that it was that short, then he felt her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. He felt her wet tongue hit his lower lip with that he opened his mouth allowing her in. The two of them sat there for a long time exploring eachothers dental work, finally when they pulled away both out of breath Violet turned at said;

"God, you suck at kissing" she teased.

Tate laughted still trying to catch his breath " Well" he said moving his lips back to Violets "Then i guess i have to win round two" he send closing the gap between them again.

**Hours later...**

"There gone" she smirked turning to Tate.

"Good im starving" he said while hugging her from behind.

The two of them ran into Violets kitchen like children on christmas morning but insted of presents there was dinner. Violet made the sandwiches while Tate tried to keep his hands off her.

"Thank you" he smiled looking down at the table.

"Tate, im still making your sandwich" Violet laughed her back turned to him.

"I know, I mean thanks for staying with me." he whispered.

Violet turned her head to see him looking down at her table looking sad.

"Hey" Violet said holding his face gently " I didnt want to go there without you" she said kissing his cheek.

He smiled and a tear came rolling down his face "I have to start seeing your dad" he said trying to fight the tears away.

"So" she said trying to calm him down.

"He'll tell you all my dreams and scare you away from me" he said bursting into tears.

"No"Violet send placing his head on her chest cuddling him and playing with his blonde curls. Trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"Well why dont you tell me them and that way I already know so I wont care." she asked while taking a chair and placing it in front of him and setting herself down on it.

"Well" he started trying to clear his voice" I have these dreams about going to westfield and shooting up the students"he said.

Violet was shocked but she thought well its not that bad. "Is that it?" she said taking his hand.

"What do you mean is that it? Violet must people would be running for the hills if someone told them that." he said shocked.

"Well Im not like most people. Also if i had a dollar for everytime I had the same dream you do."

Tate smiled and kissed her softy on her nose and that was the moment Tate Langdon meet the girl of his dreams and that girl was named Violet Harmon.

**I hope you enjoy and Reviews would be nice :)**

**Next chapter gets wilder xD and big thanks to xtitaniclover for helping me out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Listening to Birdys skinny love then I started to think about my fanfictions and reviewers :D so i thought I might as well write a chapter :). Right; thanks to all my reviewers I love you all 3.**

**This chapter is for xtitaniclover because she made me this amazing picture of Tate and as soon as I can it will be my avatar :) Also thanks to ****rAiNbOw MoLeStAtIoN for telling me to sort out my grammer :). So I had some writers block and it scared me, I hate to disappoint you's. **

'Thank god he's coming back today' Violet thought as she ate her toast. Violet had tried to stay off school for a full week like Tate but her mom made her go for the last two days. Those two days were hell people gave her looks and she had no-one to talk to. But today was the day that all that changed; Tate was back and thats all that mattered he'd be picking her up any minute now. Just on time he pulled in just as the clock hand hit the six making it half seven.

"Bye mom" Violet yelled as she rushed to the door.

"No" she was suddently stopped in her tracks by her dad; "Your not going to school with him anymore!" he calmly said crossing his arms.

Violet felt a sudden rage of anger billed up inside her; "What why?" she yelled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Vi, he broke a boys nose and you cant because he's my patient now, I'll go out and tell him." with that he left leaving Violet standing waiting. "Fuck this" she mumered. She opened the door to see her dad talking to Tate. Violet slammed the door shut and marched to her dads car and throwing herself inside. It didnt take long for her dad to join her.

"You will see one day that I did this to help you." he said starting his car up. Violet just rolled her eyes; 'this man talks more shit then them people who say the worlds going to end'. She had to hold back her tears when she saw Tate starring at her with wet eyes.

The car ride was so silent that you could hear your own heart beat. He pulled in and Violet jumped out his car not even saying bye; all she could think of was Tate and how much she needed to talk to him. Her first lesson went like a blur lucky it was only maths and she already knew everything about fractions. Engish was next and she couldnt wait. She was heading towards her enlish classroom when she hit something hard. It was Rob; his nose had a cast on it and he just stood there wide eyed at her. She was about to walk off when he grabbed her arm stopping her movement;

"I'm so sorry violet, I was an asshole." he said starring right at her. Then he looked up and saw something that made him drop her arm and quickly leave. Violet slowly looked behind her to see Tate smiling at her.

"Tate, my dad said I cant see you anymore."

"Your dad's an asshole Violet, what he doesnt know cant hurt him" Tate grinned moving closer and planting a soft loving kiss on her lips.

"Fuck him!" Violet whispered moving into Tates strong arms.

Enlish was a different thing altogether her hand never left Tates also a smile was stuck on her face. The lesson went faster than a bullet and soon it was time for them to go there different ways. But Tate had a different idea. He grabbed Violets hand and lead her to a tree outside.

"I'm going to be late for history" she laughted as Tate stared to attack her neck.

"Stay with me, please?" he whispered looking right through her eyes to her soul.

"I'll always stay with you, but you better make it my while." she said with a wink.

"Lets go to the beach." he finally said taking her hand and leading her to his car.

**Only a quick update. **

**Please review :D if theres any mistakes I'm sorry I got rushed :). Special shout-out to Holding a heart for helping me with my writers block :D.**

**Next chapter will be longer. Tate and Violet will be going to the beach and have you ever wondered what goes through Tates head? well if so next chapter he'll be having a little chat with ben.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well sorry its a bit late. Well... almost a week ;).**

They ended up on the beach messing around like litlle kids. Violet was trying to make sand castles with a empty cup she found in Tate's car, while Tate was looking for wood for the fire he was planing on making.

"Will you hurry up I'm freezing over here!" Violet joked as Tate droped the wood he had managed to find.

"I'm sorry Vi. I forgot we lived in LA and its always cold" he smirked.

"Yeah well if your going to build a fire make sure I get the best view" she joked hoping he would get what she ment.

It took him a few moments before he got what she ment "You're such a pervert!" he joked moving down next to her .

"What time do you have to see my dad?" she asked.

"Four." Tate sighed.

"He's an asshole" Violet murmured.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Tate asked wide eyed.

"Because he's a cheating, lying bastard!" Violet yelled quickly standing up and moving towards the water. She didnt want Tate to see her cry. To see her show weakness.

As soon as she stood there looking at the water trying to fight her tears she felt Tates strong arms pull her close to his chest. As soon as Violets head hit Tates chest every feeling she kept deep inside of her broke out. She was finally broken and only he could fix her.

"My lost my brother and insted of being there for us he fucked his student" she sobbed, shaking widly.

Tate didnt know what to say he felt so sorry for Violet and he hated her father for making her feel like this. "I'm so sorry Violet!" he finally said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she said as she moved away.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked grabbing her gently stopping her from runing off.

"Because I'm crying and i've ruined our amazing day" she sighed.

"You havent!" he said cupping her face. " And I know how to stop them tears" he smirked grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder and runing towards the water.

"NOO... TATE STOP!" she yelled as they both fell in the water.

At first she was mad. I mean just moments ago she was crying and now she's in the water with a goofy looking Tate.

"Your an asshole" she laughed splashing him with some water.

"Yeah? Well this asshole just put a smile back on your face." he said sounding rather pleased with himself.

She couldnt help but grin. He was right, he was the only person in her life that sould make her so happy in a matter of seconds.

They spent hours playing together. Looking though caves and trying to make sand castles out of cups. Then it came that time, he had to see her father and she was dreading it.

**Later**

"So Tate what happens in these dreams?" Ben asked sounding totally bored.

"Well I go to my high school and start shooting up the place what more do you want to know?" he snapped. He had been with Ben for half an hour now and he was already bored.

"Well..." Ben started trying to think of what to say next "When was the last time you had this dream?" he finally managed.

Tate thought long and hard, he really couldnt remember his last dream. It was before Violet moved to LA.

"About three weeks ago I think."

"Whats stopped you from having them? Your mother told me you had them every night." Ben asked.

'Your daughter!' Tate was dying to yell that at him "I just meet someone who gets me" he smiled to himself.

"Really?" Ben asked almost shocked.

"Yeah and I'd never hurt her. I think its sick when people cheat and hurt there familys" Tate replied trying to hide the grin on his face.

Ben just nodded and started to write something in his note book. Tate could tell he was getting to him.

"I think they should rot in hell. I mean what these cheating scumbags dont understand is that there hurting their familys. Also woman who stay with them whats up with that right? Idiots there worse than there husbands right?" he asked.

_Snap. _Tate slowly looked up from his knee to see Ben holding a broken pencil in his hands looking rather pissed.

"Is something wrong doctor Harmon?" Tate asked smirking.

"Actaully Tate I suddently have a bad headache. You dont mind if he continue this another time?" Ben aked trying to control the anger in his voice.

"Not at all doctor Harmon" Tate said cockly as he headed to the door "You get all the rest you need" he smirked as he shut the door behind him. 'Got you! Asshole' Tate thought to himself as he shut the Harmons frontdoor.

**Well I hope you enjoy :D Sorry if theres any mistakes I just wanted to get it up to you guys :). **

**Thanks to all my reviews! What would I do without you! :). Also Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

"How did seeing me Dad go?" Violet asked digging though Tates CDs.

"Just perfect," Tate grinned to himself. "What are you looking for?" he asked as he moved behind her.

"Nothing." she said simply.

The had been dating for two months now and everyone at there school knows not to fuck with Violet Harmon or her fucked up, crazy boyfriend Tate will make you pay. He playfully kissed her neck as she giggled and moved around finding it hard to say still.

"Happy two month aniversary Vi" he smiled in her neck.

"Happy aniversary," she replied turning around to catch his lips.

The kiss was deep and full of need they wanted to push eachother to see how long it would take for one of then to crack. Violet playing with the curls at the back of Tates neck while he ran his hands up and down her back. He moaned when he felt her free hand rub up and down his stiff cock. He took one of his hand off her back and roughly grabbing her breast and gently squeezing it. "Ohhh... " she moaned Tate could feel her wetness on his leg. The sound of her moan almost pushed him over the edge but he had to hold on. She pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth and he rubbed his throbbing cock on her heated core.

"Thank god your not wearing tights" he moaned on her skin.

She laughted a little and then begun to lift his many tops off his head and dump them on the floor. Even though he had stopped running track Tates body was still fit and it drove Violet crazy thinking about him inside her. In one quick movement Tate had lifted Violet's dress up over her head and threw it somewhere in the coner of his room.

"Thats not far im the only one in my underwear." she blushed trying to cover her body up.

"I can fix that," Tate growled and pulled his jeans off and kicked them away.

They both stood there for a couple of moments checking eachother out before returning to were they left off. Tate gently brought Violets body down on his bed and he rubbed up and down on the outside of her knickers. She arched her back and moaned. She almost went over the edge when she felt his fingers slowly move just inside her wet folds.

"Your cheating ," she growled when she heard him laugh.

She didnt want him to win so she decided to play dirty. She moved her hand slowly down his stomach and stopped at the waist band of his boxers to make sure he was watching her. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he felt her hand around his cock and he growled when he felt her move up and down slowly teasing him. Tate ripped off her bra and bit her breast, not hard enough for blood but hard enough for it to sting.

"Take them off too," she nodded towards her underwear which was soaking wet.

Tate didnt waste a second his hands slowly begun to pull them down till.

_Bang bang bang. _someone was at his door trying to get in. Violet moved to sit up and Tate jumped off his bed to get his pants. He threw them on and waited from Violet to dress herself before opening his door to find Addie standing there .

"What is it Addie?" Tate asking kneeling down.

"I forgot to say goodnight. Goodnight." she smiled brightly and kissed him on the check before heading towards her room.

"I better go," Violet started as she stood one leg out his window.

"Okay, Im sorry about Addie." he sighed and moved his foot around his floor.

"Its fine, it actually gives me time," she grinned.

"Time for what?" he asked moving closer.

"To prepare for tomorrow night. Come over my house at 11, my parents are going away for the weekend. " she kissed him lightly on the cheek and left without a response, she already knew what the answer would be.

**I hope you enjoyed. It was my first time writing something like this I was just preparing myself for there first time (which will be my next chapter ) xD.**

**Tell me what you thought and please revew :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Violet sat at her computer thinking about the hours ahead till she and Tate gave themselfs to eachother fully. She was going though the plan of her day. She was scared, they had got quite far last time but not all the way. Then she relised that she hadnt cut herself since the day she meet Tate. He had changed her so much. She loved him but she was scard if she telt him that he wouldnt feel the same and leave her. The very thought of a life without _her _Tate made her heart ache and her eyes fill with tears.

"Vi where leaving!" Her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait, there," she called back. She quickly stood from her chair and ran to her bedroom door.

"Whats up Violet?" her dad asked confussed by the way his daughter who would usually not give a shit about where they were heading, but who was know running down the stairs to say goodbye was acting.

"Nothing I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you a good weekend." Now she was scaring herself.

"Awww well thank you sweetheart, Im sure we will" her mother grinned hugging her daughter tightly.

"Right well Viven we better get a move on if we want to beat the traffic,"he Father mumbled as he bent down to pick up his bag.

"Okay, Well we'll see you sunday afternoon Vi," Viven sighed kissing her daughter lightly on her check.

"Okay I'll walk you to your car," Violet said as she headed towards the door.

Violet quickly walked to her parents car and opened her mothers door for her.

"See you later!" Violet grinned.

"Bye Vi," her dad called as he hopped into his side of the car.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" her mother asked. She must of thought that there was something wrong with her daughter.

"Yeah, Im just really happy," Violet smirked at her mom.

"Well I like this new Violet better than the sad one," her mother smiled brightly at her.

"Me too," Violet gleamed.

"Right well you have the number of the hotel were staying at, See later baby," Viven smiled kissing Violet on her forehead.

Viven then climbed into the car and as soon as the door had shut Ben was out of the driveway quicker than lightning. Violet watched as her father sped down the street. Ben really hated the traffic. She moved her gase to Tates bedroom window, he was standing there watching her with a goofy grin on his face. She did her usual thing when she caught him starring at her. She flipped him off. She didnt wait for a reply she just headed staight back to her house and close the door with her foot, so that she didnt have to look at him again. It wasnt that she didnt want to see him, she did but she had other things on her mind.

**Later. Around 10 PM. **

Violet had just got out her shower. She used her best smelling bodywash the one that Tate loved the most on her. She was drying her hair when she felt someone press against her ass.

"What the fuck?" she pulled back and yelled.

"Relax Vi its only me," Tate laughed at her shocked expresstion.

"You scared the crap out of me," she blushed. Just as she was about to move towards him her towel got caught on her chair and pulled off.

"_Shit_!" She exclaimed trying to grab her towel.

"No leave it!" Tate blurted out while he grabbed her wrists.

They stared at eachother, Violet feeling quite nervous since she was standing infront of him naked. She felt so self concious as his eyes roamed over her body, not missing one spot as he looked. She quickly covered herself with her arms blushing like mad

"T-Tate I should really get dressed now."

Tate giggled childishly, moving her arms away from her body "Vi' you don't need to hid...your body's as beautiful as your face." He caressed her cheek lovingly. She stilled looked extremley nervous but at the same time she had a strong urge to get him naked too.

"Tate..." she whimpered as his hand snaked down her back. He lay his head on her shoulder and slowly squeezed her naked ass cheeks.

Violet suddenly felt a sensation she'd never felt before run through her veins and she thrust forward, shocking Tate

"Take me, Tate!" She screamed

His eyes widned with surprise; it was not hard at all to turn Violet on. He wasted no time in locking lips with her not being gentle at all. Their tounges battled inside eachother's mouths and he violently pushed her against the wall, his hands beginning to explore her body touching her in places she'd never been touched before. She moaned inside his mouth making him harder than ever.

She began to grind against his bulge as his lips found their way to her neck but he couldn't consentrate properly when she was rubbing against him. He moaned loudly wanting desperatley to be inside her.

Her hands made their way down to his pants and she hasitly yanked them off along with his black underwear. He picked her up by her ass and walked over to the bed, tossing her down.

"Come on then Tate." She said while grinning and teasingly playing with the end of his shirt. He crawled ontop of her ripping his shirt off and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Let me just go get a condom." She said seductively into his ear, pushing him off herself and heading to her drawers. he rolled his eyes and sighed

"Oh for fuck's sake you big tease; hurry up!"

Violet giggled and walked back over to the bed and threw the condom onto his lap. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and shoved it on his hard cock.

Violet straddled him, kissing his neck as she did. He flipped them over so she was on bottom

"You think you control everything, dont'cha?" He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. She unexpectedly dodged him and bit his neck playfully, making sure she bit hard enough to leave a love bite. He couldn't take it anymore he had to have her.

He slowly entered her making her yelp and arch her back.

He pullled back quickly "Am I hurting you?" He asked looking concerned

"N-no," she said trying to steady her breathing "It's fine...keep going."

He didn't need to hear anymore; he started again thrusting deeper and harder making her whimper with pleasure.

"Faster." She whispered. He didn't hear her because of his heavy breathing

"FASTER!" She screamed almost too loud. He obeyed picking up the pace and thrusting faster.

Her finger's gripped the sheets, crumpiling them up as she reached her climax with a scream. He followed her straight after with a loud grunt, his arms gave way and he landed forcefully ontop of her. She moved her arms around his back and gently stroked his frizzy hair.

She was panting heavily as she nuzzled his ear "I lov-"

Suddenly the door swung open and Ben's surprised face appeard. He turned red as a tomato and clenched his fists

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON IN HERE?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I'm so grateful for every review I recieve; they keep me going! **

**Also, I do this almost every chapter, a big big big BIG thanks to xTitanicLover for helping me. It turned out not so awkward haha xD **

**Btw this was my first ever sex scene, please tell me what you thought ;D **

**P.S: Sorry for the big spaces my computer is a spaz. :l **


	11. Chapter 11

Ben quickly turned around. Even though Violet couldnt see his face she knew he was pissed.

"Get dressed now...and Tate?" Ben asked.

"Ummm...Yeah doctor Harmon?" Tate couldnt hide the fear in his voice.

"You have five minutes to leave my house or you'll be took away in a bodybag!" Ben spat as he slamed the door shut behind him.

"I thought you said they werent home?" Tate asked as he started to quickly put his clothes on.

"They were! They werent ment to be home till sunday." Violet followed his lead and begun to dress herself. She could see the fear on Tates face.

"Im dead!" Tate said as he begun to pace around her bedroom.

"Its going to be Okay Tate, whats the worst he can do?" Violet whispered trying to calm him down.

"Well I dont know Violet! Maybe stop seening me," Tate said moving out on Violets hands.

"Come on! who needs him? He's shit at his job anyways." Violet said moving her rejected hands to her hips.

" Your wrong, Even though I piss him off must of the time he was actaully begining to help me." Tate was fully clothed now and was making his way to her window.

"Tate dont go," Violet begged grabbing his arm.

"I have to" Tate meet her gase as he pulled away from her for a second time.

He opened her window and turned to see tears falling down Violets face. Tate bit his tears. He knew that this was going to be hard.

"Why are you doing this?" Violet asked getting mad at Tate for being so cold to her now.

"Just leave me alone," Tate snapped not looking her in the eye.

"Please, Tate... I love you!" Violet sobbed out.

"Well I dont love you," Tate snapped taking his leave and slaming her window shut.

Violet body jerked when the window slamed. Violet let out a scream and fell to the floor. "Wake up! Wake up!" she yelled as she rocked back and forth. She thought it was all just a dream and when she opened her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes to see that her 'nightmare' was real.

Violet felt the anger inside her boiling. She hated Tate ' You dont need him, he's just an asshole' she told herself. She stood up and headed to her draws. Then she so them. They were stuffed in one of her socks. She pulled her razors out and felt there sharp edges. In her head she need these more than Tate. She threw her bedroom door open and headed for the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door and headed for the sink. The sting she felt from the skin breaking on her arm was heaven to her. The blood slowly ran down her arm and dripped next to the plug hole. Once she was done adding more 'memories' thats what she called them, to her arm. She fell to the floor and begun to shake. 'I'm just as broken as the skin on my arm' she thought as she sobbed.

**Okay I know what your thinking... but trust me, I HAD to do that :(**

**I hope you enjoy and continue to stick with me :). **

**Reviews :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Right I know what your thinking ' That Amys a bitch!' Im sorry I HAD to do it :(.**

**Right so this chapter is going to be short and sweet for you guys :). It takes place after Tate closes Violets window and its mostly about what he did after :). **

He jumped down of edge of her window and landed on the ground with a hard smack. As soon as his front made contact with the grass of her lawn he burst into tears.

"Did you do it?" He heard the voice of the man he hated the most.

**FLASHBACK...**

It was friday afternoon and Tate was doing his normal thing. Pissing Ben off.

"Break up with her," Ben snapped.

"What?" Tate said. He knew he was talking about Violet but he was just going to play dumb.

"Dont play dumb. I know about you and Violet, just do as I say."

"And what if I dont?"Tate growled.

"Do you think she's going to go to a mental asylum to vist you?" Ben laughted a little.

" You cant lock someone up because of there dreams." Tate felt like he had won but that feeling didnt last long.

"True but if I tell the police they will search your house, and if they find any drugs or god forbid a _gun_."

Tates thought back to his metal tin full of coke and the ruck sack under his bed where he hid his guns. His face suddenly turned pale. He love Violet but he didnt know if she felt the same.

"Yeah I knew you must have one of them," Ben teased.

Tate stood up and moved to the window and opened it. He need some air he felt like his whole world was falling apart. "Okay, I'll do it." he finally said with a sigh. The tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"Smart move." Ben smirked placing his notepad and pen down. "Our session is over for today."

Tate turned on his heels and ran out the front door.

**END FLASHBACK.**

"What do you think?" he spat back. He lifted his head to come face to face with Ben.

" I think you made the right move by doing it," Ben held out his hand to help up Tate, but Tate stood up himself.

"I dont need your fucking help!" Tate yelled.

"Fine," Ben spoke calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Then there was silince "She told me that she loves me," Tate finally said with a sigh.

Bens eyes widend "What?" he asked unsure if he heard him right.

"Violet begged me to stay with me and then she told that she loves me," Tate chocked out a sob and fell to the floor again.

Ben sighed deeply, "I knew something was off with her. Thats why I came back."

" You know what Im going to go tell her." Tate stood up and went to head to the front door when he felt Ben grab his arm.

"And what? tell her about the things in your room or that you broke her heart to try and cover your own ass?"Ben spat.

"Im going to tell her _everything_!" Tate snapped pulling his arm out of Bens grip. " Im going to tell her that I love her," Tate smiled to himself.

"Do you actually think that she will still love you after you said all that?" Ben laughted in Tates face.

The smile on Tates face was gone in a minute. "Yeah, I do." Tate then headed for a second time to the door.

"She wont. You will just piss her off more and push her more to me." Ben grinned. He knew he was going to win. Tate was a hard kid. He hid his feeling well but Violet was his only weakness and Ben knew it.

Tate stopped dead in his tracks. 'He's wright!' he told himself. Ben slowly moved to the front of the house and stopped hust infront of Tate.

" The best thing you can do is just head home and leave her alone." With that said Ben turned and opened the front door and slamed it shut behind him.

"No!" Tate mumbled to himself. He quickly ran and jumped in the tree that was just infront of Violets window. Just to his luck the window was still unlocked. He trew it open and climbed in.

**I hope this fixed you guys broken hearts, now you all see why he did it.**

**I know I updated yesturday but I just HAD to clear things up :). Do you forgive me :D **

**please review and tell me your thoughts :).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry! Its been awhile :( . Well in the last chapter we found out why Tate said them mean things to Vi. I didnt really get any reviews though, I dont mean to sound like a review whore but I like reading reviews :). **

Tate was in so much of a hurry to see Violet that his shoe got stuck and he fell on to her bedroom. 'God I would suck at robbing people' Tate joked to himself. He quickly got to his feet and begun to move his eyes around her room seaching for her. His eyes stopped dead on her draws, the air was taking from him.

"She wouldnt," he told himself. "But she was upset." Tates heart suddently stopped beating. He quickly rushed to the draws and picked up the sock that had only a few moments ago held Violets razors. He opened it up to see that is was ripped, like something sharp had once been inside it. 'Razors' He told himself. He quickly dropped the sock and raced to the bathroom.

The door was locked. Tate's heart felt like it was going to burst though his sweater. He suddently found himself kicking the door with all he had, finally it opened. His eyes were met with the sight of Violets body lying on the floor with a pool of blood next to her arm. Tate was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Violet!" Tate yelled as he sobbed. Tate snapped his head back when he heard the front door slam shut. It was just Ben leaving to head back to Vivien.

"Vi...Please. I didnt mean it," Tate's sobs were making him shake as he held her.

"Please your the only one I have. Your the only one I need!" He now was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Tate?" Violets voice was soft and calming.

Tate suddently felt hands cup his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see Violet staring right into his eyes. He then felt a sting in his right cheek, Violets hand had connected with so much force that his whole head moved to. Ben was right, she was pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she spat at him as she pull herself away from him.

"I came to explain and tell you everything." Tate rose from the floor still holding his cheek.

"Okay then. Talk!" Violet mumbled her back turned to him as she washed the blood off her arm.

"Wait before I answer. Why were you lying on the floor?" He asked confussed.

"I was tired and I fell asleep!" she half yelled at him.

"Your dad told me to leave you or he would tell the police." Tate spoke with fear in his voice.

Violet turned the tap off and grabbed a towl to dry her arm. "Tell the police what? she asked.

"About my dreams."

"You cant go to jail for that!" Violet scoffed.

"I know that but he could tell them and they would seach my house." Tate bit his lip to stop himself from telling her more.

"What are you hiding in your house?" Violet asked amd moved closer to him.

Tate sat himself on the end of her bath tub. Violet cupped his face again to make him look at her. "Please Tate. Dont hide from me." She whispered before kissing him softly on his lips. He kissed back and tears began to fall freely from his eyes.

"Will you promise me something?" Tate asked when they finally pulled apart.

"What?" Violet asked. She was still holding his face.

"Dont leave me if I tell you." The look in Tates eyes said it all. He was scared that he was going to lose the only person that he couldnt live without.

"I promise."

**Ohhhhhh whats Tate going to say? Did you guys enjoy? Are we still cool? :D**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the cliffhanger c: . I think Im going to be finishing it off in the next three chapters :(. But I have an idea for a new story , that I might try :D. Also please check out these Tate and oc stories; D I'll protect you, I fucking love this story plus its dark and twisted and its really going to show Tates darkside. TziquinieWeenie's If I had a gun best Tate, Michael and oc story my eyes have ever seen, plus the boys make the sandwiches in this story ;). Anyways on with the story. **

The silence was deadly after she had promised him that she wouldnt leave him. Tate sat on the edge of her bathtub looking at his feet, he was at across road between telling her the truth and lying to her. If he told her the truth and she freaks out and tells her dad then he would be fucked, but if he lyed to her and she found out then she would be pissed at him. He couldnt win. He had to protect him and her so he decided he would change the story a little bit.

"I have some coke in my draws and Larry has a gun under his bed." He lyed about the bed part.

"Wait. You have coke?" Violet asked confused he didnt look like a coke whore.

"I used to use but I quit the day I met you." Again it was half true. He was saving the coke up for his noble war.

Violet smiled sweetly at Tate. She knew it must have been hard giving up coke for someone you just met."Thank you. All those things dont seem that bad to me Tate." Violet believed everything he told her not knowing what he had planned for the past year.

Tate knew what he had to do he had to save the kids at westfield high from all the shit and piss of the world. He didnt have a list but he knew people who deserved to be happy and he was going to send them to a better place. He didnt want to save Violet he had a different plan for her. " I love you Vi."

The worlds biggest smile broke out on to Violets face. She knew then that she would kill, die and give up everything for this one blonde haired boy. She moved in a kissed him gently on his lips and she felt him smile into the kiss. He knew that she would forgive him some day but he wasnt sure if he would have to force her to go along with his plan or she would do it without any thought.

**Sunday.**

Tate woke to find Violet laying on him. She was sleeping on top of him listening to his heart beat, she was so peaceful when she slept. He had planned there last full day together perfectly, they were going to watch movies, listen to music and at the kind of it all they were going to make love for the last time. He slowly moved Violet off of himself and went downstairs to make her breakfast in bed, even though he couldnt cook to save his life he was going to try for her. After he failed at cracking the eggs he decided he would take her out insted. He quickly went over to his house and got changed before his mother or Larry could stop him, when he returned to Violets house she was sitting on the stairs the a smile on her face.

"Where did you go?" Violet asked as she stood up.

"I went home to get changed and I stole some money off Larry!" Tate never usually stole from Larry but he knew he needed the money for his and Violets day out.

Violet grinned she knew he must have something planned. "How much did you take?"

"I dont know." Tate then pulled out Larry's wallet.

Violet laughed "Oh my fucking god Tate; you stole his wallet."

Tate laughed nervously "I didn't know how much we'd need."

"So what are we gonna do today?" Violet asked

"We're gonna go to the beach and chill." Tate replied cooly

**At beach...**

Tate knew this was going to be his last free day with Violet, he wanted it to be special.

He decided that they were going to spend the full day at the beach playing and messing around. Violet was playing in the sand building sand castles as Tate was throwing rocks in the water.

"Tate why are we spending the day at the beach?" Violet asked.

"Because I just want this day to be very special, Vi'."

Violet stopped making her sandcastle, got up and walked over to Tate. She wrapped her arms around his waist

"Why does today have to be so special."

"Because Vi', I looove you and I want to make it up to you." He smiled

Violet smiled "I love you too."

Tate picked Violet up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the blanket. He lay on top of her as he kissed her neck tenderly

"Oh Tate...everyone will see..." Violet moaned

"Violet, no one ever comes to this part of the beach. Relax no ones gonna see other than me." Tate smiled and went back to kissing her neck.

"Well okay then, have you got a condom?"

"Yeah." Tate stood up and started to undress; as did Violet. She striped from her dress until she was only wearing her underwear. Tate slid off his boxers and put a condom on his erect penis.

Violet licked her lips and hasitly pulled her panties off and threw them at him. He caught them, sniffed them and with a cheeky smile dropped them. He leaned over her and positioned his hard member against her wet vagina. He quickly pushed inside of her, Violet bit his shoulder as she cried in pleasure. He quickly began to thrust inside of her; she moaned his name as he did meeting his thrusts. He came and she did too.

He let himself collapse onto her and pressed his lips against her ear

"I love you, Violet." He whsipered. She smiled

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again :D,**

**Thanks for my reviews :). Tate is going to be very dark in this chapter so please review and tell me what you think of my way of writing a dark Tate. I want to warn people that Tate is going to shoot up his school. I know school shooting are horrible things and I dont want to make any one upset :), so please dont read this if you dont want to. If you PM I will be more than happy to tell you what you missed :). Also once this story is finished I hope to write a new story, fuck it I'll tell you a little about it :). Its set three years after Tate says he'll wait forever for Violet, a new family moves in. Tates dark in this story, Violet his only light has left him and he has slowly became the darkness he was before he met her. Anyways the a new family move in, its a father, daughter and son. Its mainly about Tate and the daughter who is going though a rough time after she found her mothers body after she killed herself, and leaving all her friends behind to move all the way from England to LA. Violet will be also in the story but not as much as Tate. More crazy stuff will happen, Tates darkside will also be a big part of this story. So what do you think? I need to know if any of you amazing people will stick with me though another crazy ride :). **

**On with the story :D.**

It was the early hours of monday morning and Tate had been doing coke since he came home. It was around about 4am when Tate fell to his floor hitting his head with is hands, the thought of killing Violet was stuck in his mind but he knew he couldnt kill her, she needed to choose him. He needed to stop the voices so he did the only thing he could, give into them. He got up and got his things ready for the hours ahead of him, he loaded his guns and took more coke. When he heared his alam clock he knew he had less than two hours till the fun began.

**9:00am**

Larry Harvey sat at his desk typing away. He kept thinking of that night, the night he killed a young man with a breathing problem for a woman who had him wrapped around her little finger. He was taking out of his thoughts when he saw Tate standing at his desk with a blank expresstion and dressed in all black.

"Tate. What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be in school?" Larry asked confused.

"Im going right after." Tate replied simply.

"After what?" Larry quickly pulled his eyes from the young man to carry on with his work. 'I havent got time for this bullshit' he thought as he started typing again.

Then is a blink of an eye Larry was covered in what seemed like water, maybe it was a joke but then again it sure as hell didnt smell like water. Before Larry could say another word the air was taking from his lungs when he saw Tate strike a match. Time seemed to go slow after that, Tate flick the match on Larry and watched as he lit up like a firework. Tate knew he had to leave quickly he had alot of saving to do.

**9:30am**

Violet was sitting in English wondering were Tate was, he never picked her up this morning. 'Maybe he is sick? Yeah that proberly it.' She told herself as she carried on with her test. She jump in her seat when she heared a loud bang and loud screams of fear, there was more loud bangs as people from her english class started to run out of the door trying to escape. Violet stood up slowly from her chair and quickly rushed out of the class room to see the whole school rushing around in a crazied panick. Violet tried to see were the source of the panick was coming from but she couldnt see anything.

"Dude. What the fuck is going on?" She quickly moved closer to the two goth boys standing next to her, so she could hear.

"Someone is shooting people!" The other replied.

Then before another word could be spoken there was a loud bang, Violet felt something warm hit her face. It was blood. One of the goth kids got shot right infront of her and she slowly brought her eyes up to see the shooter. It was Tate.

"No!" Violet screamed at the top of her lungs. "How can you do this?"

Tate opened his mouth to reply but the other goth kid grabbed Violet, threew her over her shoulder and began to run towards the library. Tate sighed and began to follow them.

Kevin placed Violet on the floor and began to block the door with a chair and what else he could find.

"What the hell dude?" A jock called Kyle Greenwell asked looking confused. His girlfriend Chloe Stapleton shared the same confustion.

"Sombody is shooting up the school, he's just shooting people." Kevin answered.

"W-wait were you hit? were you hit?" A teacher stuttered.

"Shit! I dont know man, thats not my blood. I was right next to Mark and the guy shot him in the frikin skull." Kevin's mind was all over the place.

"Who's doing this?" A goth girl called Stephanie Boggs asked as she sobbed.

"I dont know." Kevin shook his head.

"Tate." Violet sighted when she found her words.

They all turned and looked at her in silence. Kyle was the one to break that silence.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Kyle stated as he moved to leave the room. He was stopped in his track when he heard gun shots close by.

"Go! Go!" The teacher said in a hush whisper.

Violet quickly ran into the coner of the library as Tate began to pull and shake the door, it didnt open and they all listened as they heard him walk away. They thought it was over until they heard foot steps coming from the other door, they all watched in terror as the teacher tried to protect them by holding the door. It was short lived as they heard gun shots and the teacher fell to the floor, Violet could hear him stuggle to breath. The door was then puched open and Tate stepped into view, Violet was all the way in the other side of the library but she could see that his eyes were darker.

Tate pulled his eyes away from Violet and begun to play with his new toys. He was after the goth girl he saw run away, she had the second worst hinding spot. Violet was first. Violet watched as Tate whistled twisted nerve as he toyed with Stephanie, she lost sight of him for a moment but then she heard a gunshot. He quickly came back into view and Violet gasped as she saw he was grinning. He was enjoying himself.

Tate than moved on to Kevin "No. Please." Kevin begged as Tate silently shot him. Violet kept her eyes on Tate, she didnt want him to find the other kids, Amir, Chloe and Kyle were all just wait to see who lived and who died. Amir was next, he was trying to phone for help when Tate placed his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger blowing up Amirs jaw.

Tate started walking towards the tables. He walked right past the table Chloe and Kyle were hiding under, they might have lived if Kyle didnt confront Tate. "Hey! thats enough, get out of here." there was another loud bang and Kyle went flying on top of a table. Violet felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she heard Chloe sob from under the table.

"Why? Why?" Chloe sobbed as Tate pushed her table away. "Please." Chloe's breath hinched as she heard Tate ready his gun.

Violet couldnt take it anymore, "NO! STOP IT. LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tate moved his gun down, Chloe gave Violet a smile thanking her. The smile was shot lived as Tate quickly rose his gun and shot her. Violets hands moved to her eyes as she slid down the wall and begun to shake. She put her knees to her chest and rest her head on her knees. She heard Tate walk up to her.

"Violet!" Tates voice was dark and it sent a chill down her spine.

"She slowly looked up and saw that he held his hand out wait for her.

**Ohhhhh shit! Tell me what you thought :). The next chapter is my last :(. **

**I was going to update last night but I went and saw titanic 3D with my friend DeliciousDiCapri0, it was amazing and I want to go see it again :). Please review and also tell me if you guys are going to check out my new story :). **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is my last chapter :(. I have yet again changed my mind about my new fic, it will be the Harmon family but they have another daughter, Violets unidentical twin sister Phoenix. Tate is a ghost and also Violets boyfriend but he does have a soft spot for Phoenix. I should be posting the first chapter tonight, so check it out :), also if you are going to check it out tell me and leave a reviewing telling me if you think I shout continue it :). Anyways Im going to miss writing this fic and thank you to all you amazing people for reviewing, if you never reviewed I might have quit this story along time ago, so yet again thank you C:. Also I do have another story that I will be updating tomorrow 'Our little secret' I dont really show alot of love for that fic and I feel bad so Im going to start updating it more often, so also please check this out too. **

Violet had no idea what was going on, well she knew Tate just shot and killed five people infront of her with no emotion. Now he stood infront of her with and extended hand waiting for her to take it. Violet felt radge inside of her, how could he kill people and think she would trust him?

"Are you fucking crazy?" Violet yelled as she stood and pushed past him.

Tate grabbed her arm to stop her, "I did this for us."

Tate them felt his head move and a sting in his check, even drugged up on coke he could still feel the burn in his check. He bit the inside of his check to stop himself from hitting her back.

"I never fucking asked you to kill anyone, you did it for yourself you sick fuck!" Violet spat.

Tate's knuckles were turning white and he could taste blood in his mouth, "Violet stop!" He growled.

"Dont tell me what I can and cant do, you dont own me!" Violet yelled. She didnt fear him like she should have.

Tate opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word he heard the cop cars, Violet could see the fear in his eyes. 'I cant die outside the house' Tate thought.

"The cops are coming." Violet said in a calm voice, but inside she was scared.

"Please Violet you have to come with me." Tate begged.

Tate could see that she was about to turn his down so he picked her up and began to run out of the building, Violet didnt kick or scream she was done pretending to be mad. Tate quickly put her down and ran over to the drivers side of his car, he was shocked when he saw Violet climb in. He gave her a smile and she returned it by grabing his face and kissing his softly on his lips. The kiss was short but it was all Tate needed to know that she had his back.

"I thought you hated me?" Tate asked after awhile of driving.

"I could never hate you!" Violet said as she tighted he grip on his hand.

There was a couple of moments of silence until Violet broke it. "Where are we going?"

"My house." Tate replied simply.

"Are you crazy Tate thats the first place the cops will look."She couldnt believe he was going to just go home and hope the cops wouldnt look there.

"I have a plan Vi." Tate sighed.

**In Tate's bedroom.**

Violet sat on Tates bed and watched as he paced around thinking, Tate didnt know how to tell her. He knew the cops would come for him soon, so her just decided to come out and ask her.

He sat on his bed and took her hands. "Violet, I know the cops are going to come for me. I cant go to jail and I dont want to leave you so...will you kill yourself with me. So we can be together?"

Violet looked away she thought about her life without Tate and then she realised that without Tate she had no life, everyone would hate her and she couldnt live without him. She turned to face him again. "Okay, but how?"

Tate sweetly pressed his lips to hers for a loving kiss. He pulled away after and couple of moments of there lips battling. "I have some pills that will do the trick."

"What happens after we take them? what if when your dead your dead, we might never see eachother again." Violet panicked.

"This house is different. Once you die her you cant leave and we can be together, thats why we have to die here." Tate told.

Violet nodded "Can I run a bath?"

"Do you think now is the time to clean yourself?" Tate laughted a little.

"No, not for that so we can die in a warm bathtub." Tate could tell this ment alot to her.

"Okay, you run the bath and I'll get the pills, but be quick." He smiled.

Violet quickly nodded before runing to the bathroom. She run bath as she lit some candles, 'If Im going to die I might aswell make it nice' she thought as she finished lighting the candles. Just then Tate walked in with two bottles of pills. Violet turned the bath off and smiled at him.

"It looks amazing baby."Tate grinned.

"Thank you, can we be naked when we die?" Violet teased.

"No way, Im not letting the cops perv on you!" He joked as he pulled her into his arms.

Violet laughted and rested her head on his chest. "How long have we got?"

"I dont know, I think we should just do it now to be safe."Tate grabbed Violet by her hand and led her to the bath. He climbed in first and then helped her in.

"Here." He said as he haded her a bottle of pills. "Take them all."

Violet nodded and opened the bottle and started taking the pills as did Tate. Once all there pills were gone Tate and Violet just sat in silence, but then Violet felt pain in her body. The pills were working. Tate felt the pain too but he had to stay strong for Violet.

"Vi, just close your eyes and go to sleep. It will be easier." Tate whispered into her ear.

Violet sobbed and nodded as she moved more into Tate for comfort. Violet then closed her eyes and driffed to sleep, Tate also closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**9:30pm. **

When Violet opened her eyes she woke in Tates basement, Tate was nowhere to be seen. She slowly stood and made her way to the stairs. Once she was at the top she could hear talking. She opened the door and headed for the living room, she could see Tate sitting watching the news. She sat down next to him and lifted his arm around her shoulder so she could nest in his side. Tate did say a word, he was to caught up in watching the news.

A news reader then came on and begun speaking. "Eariler today a school shooting took place at westfield high, 15 students were killed. The shooter Tate Langdon was found dead in his bathtub with his girlfriend Violet Harmon soon after. The police do not think Harmon joined in with the killing but she did take her own life for love. We will have more on this shocking story at ten."

Tate sighed and looked down at Violet who was smiling at him.

"Hey."Violet smirked.

"Hi. Whats got you in a good mood?" Tate asked.

"Well we can be together for ever and no-one can stop us." Violet beamed at him. Most people would be scared of a murder, some would call him a monster, but not Violet. She loved Tate more than anything.

"I love you." Tate whispered in her ear.

"I love you two." Violet moved her head up to kiss Tate. It was there first kiss since there deaths.

**Thank you so much for all my reviews and please review this and tell me your thoughts :). I will do my new story tomorrow because it is quit late were I live. I am going to miss this story it was my first fic and I will never forget it :'(. **


End file.
